


Invitation

by amuk



Series: Consortium [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Developing Relationship, F/M, Love/Hate, Romance, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s only from a distance he can watch her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> So, there is really no over-arching plot here, just me wanting to mess around in this universe. Also, curiously, I think most of this series will be from mild!un-avenging!not-as-much-of-a-bastard!Sasuke’s viewpoint.
> 
> Prompt: July 11th // Laughter

 There is laughter to his right, through the tall glass doors that lead from the room to the courtyard. Sunlight streams through it, bright and warm, and leaves multi-faceted patterns through the patterned glass.

 

“Who’s out there?”

 

“Ah, it’s the lady, sir.” The servant pauses at the door, opening them slowly. It had been years since Sasuke had heard this sound in these halls and her voice spills over the door, inviting him out. “She has been out there every day now.”

 

He takes a step out the door, standing on the frame. Further out, he can see her standing, her head thrown back and pink locks swirling in the wind. Near her stand her handmaids, one of them rubbing her head slightly, a ball at her feet.

 

If he took another step, she’d turn, her green eyes bright with mirth. If he—her eyes had flashed with anger during their marriage, her smile cold as she gave her consent.

 

“Shall we stay, sir?”

 

“No.” He turns back to the comfortable darkness of the room, heading toward the study. Her laughter follows him long after.


End file.
